fallout_equestria_remainsfandomcom-20200222-history
The core of the stable 88
|boss = Ultra-sentinel|recommended_level = 15|previous_map = Abandoned stable|image1 = StableCoreMap.png|next_map = Hankey Garages}} Part of The Quantum Cogitator quest - this is where you actually find the part. You can find it in the EXIT room at third level of Abandoned stable - instead of going to next level of grind map, choose to go right. Layout and gameplay Stable Core is just 6 rooms connected in one straight horizontal line. You start from the left-most room. First room contains lab equipment, a few robots, and terminal with Proud Pie's journal. In second room are two raiders and Overmare's room - terminal inside deactivates force fields in next room. Third room has doors which lead to boss room. Next are rooms with reactor core and maneframe. Background Though this map is very small (only 6 rooms), it contains a few terminals with some very interesting entries. Proud Pie's terminal Proud Pie was a scientist, and one of initial inhabitants of stable 88. Despite being locked in a stable, without sunlight, Proud Pie continued their research on advanced AI. They didn't believe ponies could live underground for an extended amount of time and tried to distract themself by working hard. The communication department couldn't establish contact with anyone on the surface, and requests to send a recon team to surface were being rejected. Because of this, Proud Pie believed there was a conspiracy in the stable. They created an advanced AI named Sweetie Cake and put it in an equidroid. The AI's personality was based on Pinkie Pie. Its task was to spy on all stable inhabitants, and decide who is a "saboteur" or a "spy", and who is a "honest citizen". Proud Pie then used all equidroids in the stable to catch "saboteurs" and put them in cells. Believing that after that, the "honest citizens" could finally make some progress towards getting out of the stable. Note: Sweetie Cake can be found in the same room as the terminal with Proud Pie's logs, still working and capable of fighting. Note: prison cells mentioned in the logs are nowhere to be found in this map. Overmare's terminal Terminal in Overmare's office contains an audio note recorded by Sctootaloo, describing how stable 88 was special - it contained laboratory equipment allowing to do autonomous research (Proud Pie's notes also mention this). The recording also mentions that nothing except stables would survive mutual mega-spell attack between ponies and zebras, which explains why no efforts to contact surface were made. Anonymous citizen's terminal From the notes of a random citizen we learn they suffered depression after being locked in the stable. Many other stable dwellers were in similar state. Role in main quest In one of the rooms you overhear two raiders talking about a problem with a big robot that the raiders apparently can't take down. After killing Sharp Shooter, you can read his jorunal - it talks about one of Red Eye's groups (led by Butch), that found Velvet Remedy in the Sewers. Sharp Shooter deduced she must be from a nearby stable, and tortured her to reveal its location. Velvet didn't reveal the location as she didn't remember it (being the previous Chosen, she also had her memory wiped). Later she escaped with several other captives. After defeating the robot (boss), you can proceed to find a Quantum Cogitator and contact Mentor through the maneframe. Notable loot * Apple Whiskey "Wild Pegasus" (from Overmare's office safe) for Rare alcohol quest * Quantum Cogitator for The Quantum Cogitator quest (from the safe in last room) * Robo-owl case (from the fifth room) - used to craft Robo-owl companion Gallery stableCoreRaidersDialogue.jpg|Littlepip overhearing Sharp Shooter and elite guard's discussion SharpShooterProfile.jpg|Sharp Shooter's dialogue profile stableCoreOvermaresOffice.jpg|Overmare's office (note the secret area below) Core of Stable 88.png|Reactor room (Anti-Radiation suit recommended) Category:Locations